


【犯罪心理+復聯】一次普通的約會

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 一次的約會，望食用愉快
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Steve Rogers





	【犯罪心理+復聯】一次普通的約會

**Author's Note:**

> 突然的想法，想兩個不擅長約會的人一起來一次普通約會

Tony從來沒有費心去準備過什麼約會行程，準確的說，他之前的約會都是直接以最終目的的上床為約會行程，就連女伴的瘋狂購物也不包括在他的行程上，拜託！他可是天才！這麼多的時間不用來發明點什麼或是解決生理需求簡直無法忍受！

直到Pepper，嗯前女友，沒錯，交往期間Tony起過的心思也都是請Jarvis完成的最佳約會行程規劃表，說實話這種男人真令人失望不是嗎？

「就算是最普通的你想出來的行程也比一個時間都要算準的約會行程表好！」這是他們吵最後一架的時候Pepper對著他的耳朵大吼的話。

Tony Stark 天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家，這些頭銜加在一起也沒辦法幫他想出一個普通的約會行程，這真是！太糟糕了！

「我或許該分手，Jar」

「Sir，我想這是您第一次自己想約會行程」特別在自己兩個字加重語氣，可以見得人工智能看到創造者陷入困境的愉悅。

「為什麼Aaron的行程就那麼緊！」他一邊用腦袋撞桌面一邊哀嚎。

「Sir，我想自殘的行為無法幫您想出好辦法來！」

「Jar，我聽得出你在嘲諷我了！小心我把你捐給…。」

「Well sir，容我提醒您，Hotchner先生將在5分鐘內進門…。」

「靜音！」

「Aaron！」小鬍子富豪像是找到了救星，兩眼冒著金光看著進門的戀人。

「Tony怎麼了嗎？」提著公事包的男人眉宇間難掩倦怠，高強度的案件總算告一段落了，他總算可以回家陪陪Jack和Tony了！

「明天約會你想去哪？」

「…動物園？」他有些遲疑的說，「我記得Jack上次好像說想跟我去看獅子…。」

「不！不！不！」Tony急急打斷戀人，「Cap說明天要帶Jack去看美國隊長紀念館，意思就是說我們有一個兩人假期！」

「…其實我也不知道，」他一邊解領帶一邊說著「我沒有什麼特別想去的地方，假期也只有明天一天，我實在沒有想過要去哪…。」

「Sir，或許你們可以去看電影，最近上映的一部電影廣受好評…。」

「靜音！」Tony賭氣似的又一次讓Jarvis閉嘴。

Hotch微微笑了一下，他的戀人怎麼能這麼可愛！

「先休息吧！我們明天再想也不遲！」他看了看他讓Jarvis紀錄的睡眠時間，發現Tony又3天沒有睡覺了！

「我想有些人應該立刻睡覺？」

「Oh！ok~」Tony投降似的舉起雙手，「我只是…！」

「Tony！」

「好吧！我確實又熬夜了！」

「Jarvis？」Tony起床的時候床上已經剩下他一個人了。

「Jarvis去約會了，起來吃早餐！」

「什麼？！」

「你不知道Jarvis和Steve在交往嗎？」

「Steve Rogers？！！！」

「好了，不是要約會嗎？」

「你想好行程了？」

「跟著就對了！」Hotch笑的一派輕鬆，完全看不出早上提早起床打電話拜託Garcia幫忙規劃行程的樣子！

"電影院、電玩城、燭光晚餐、看夜景，嗯該做的都做了"，Hotch偷偷看著行程表想。

「還有什麼行程嗎？」Tony問"原來普通人是這樣約會的嗎？"

「還有一個…」他悄悄望了望Tony同時握緊了小個子男人的手「今晚的月色很美…」

「我也愛你！甜心！」他笑著給了戀人一個大聲的頰吻"看著明明不擅長約會的人帶著自己嘗試來一場普通人的約會，真是…可愛死了！"

月光下，稍長的影子和稍短的逐漸合而為一  
今晚的月色真美呢～

-END-


End file.
